wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Elegant/Transcript
Main Round Beau Handsome: Hello! I'm Beau Handsome, and this is... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: As usual, the player who correctly defines today's featured word will win a fabulous prize! Let's play... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: Yes, you may! Today's featured word is ELEGANT. To give you a clue, here are some clips from WordGirl that show the meaning of the word. (Clip 1: A fancy banquet--from Chuck Makes a Buck) (Clip 2: A TV screen showing three women in gowns-- from The Return of the Reprise of Lady Redundant Woman) (Clip 3: Huggy dressed as a fancy rich gentleman-- from Swap Meat) (Emily buzzes in.) Beau Handsome: Yes, Emily? Emily: Elegant means stylish and dignified, like Captain Huggy Face in that tuxedo and top hat. Beau Handsome: That's correct! I'd say Huggy looks-- almost as elegant as a certain game show host! Phil: Uh, who are you talking about? Beau Handsome: Oh, no one. Hey, what's that off in the distance? Perhaps I should take a look. (He walks in front of his podium and strikes a pose, holding his jacket over his shoulder and leaning on a cane. The contestants can only stare at him. Suddenly, the cane breaks, and he falls to the floor. After a second, he stumbles to his knees.) Beau Handsome: (looking shaken) Uhh... E-e-e-eh... Anyway, congratulations, Emily! You are today's winner! Huggy, show her what she's won! Beau (offscreen): An official WordGirl velvet cape! (The curtain opens, revealing Huggy modeling the cape. The audience claps and cheers.) Emily: How elegant! Beau Handsome: Really? A cape? You think that makes HIM more elegant than I am? Emily: Yes. Tommy: Uh-huh. Phil: No doubt. Beau Handsome: Okay, then! That's it for today's episode, see you next time on-- Audience: May I have a Word! Bonus Round Beau Handsome: Hello, I'm Beau Handsome, and this is the bonus round of... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: Our returning champion will have a chance to play for even greater prizes on... the bonus round! Emily, you correctly defined the word elegant. Ready to play the bonus round? Emily: You bet! Beau Handsome: Take a look at these three pictures, and tell me which one shows the definition for elegant. (Picture 1: WordGirl sitting on a carousel pony, with Whammer next to her-- from Theme Park WHAMpage) (Picture 2: The Rich Old Lady holding up a large diamond-- from High-Fat Robbery) (Picture 3: Mr. Botsford dancing next to the henchmen-- from The Two-Brains Boogie) Beau Handsome: Give it a shot, Emily. Emily: I have to go with number two. That diamond is really elegant. Beau Handsome: That's correct! Emily: I'd also like to add that I really like Mr. Botsford's dance moves in the last picture. Beau Handsome: Emily, you're our bonus round winner! Show her what she's won, Huggy! Beau (offscreen): 'An official WordGirl gigantic boom box! ''(The curtain goes up and Huggy is leaning against a large boom box, wearing a pair of shades. The audience claps and cheers.) '''Beau Handsome: See you next time on-- Audience: May I Have a Word! Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:May I Have a Word episodes